He Doesn't Know You Like I Do
by keepcalmandplaylouder
Summary: When Ally gets over her stage fright and becomes an international popstar, will her best friend, the once teenage heartthrob Austin Moon, be jealous? And will the setup business relationship Ally is forced into with the lead singer of Vertigo prevent Austin from revealing his true feelings for her? Auslly, slight AU future , rated T for language some other stuff later, RR pwease?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry, the beginning's short, but I didn't want to give too much away in the first chapter. I wanted the guy to be a mystery ;). I promise the next will be longer. **

She smiled at the screaming fans below her before belting out the last note perfectly, making the fans go absolutely berserk. Cutting off the last note with a raise of her arm above her head, she looked out to the crowd in front of her, every seat filled with some jumping up and down in the aisles. She grinned, grateful for her fans. She understood how Austin had felt and now felt a slight pang of guilt for him.

She had taken the spotlight from him. He couldn't feel this anymore because of her.

Her smile fell before she yelled breathlessly into her microphone," Goodnight, everybody! I love you all!"

She jogged off the stage, the click of her knee high suede boots sounding with each step. She waved and blew kisses to the crowd (which many fans caught) until she reached the side of the stage. A grinning blonde greeted her, settling a thick red towel on her shoulders before wrapping her into a friendly hug, which she gladly leaned into.

"Great show, Als," he whispered into her ear. She smiled lightly as her cheek brushed against his. "Thanks, Aus," she replied, leaning out of the hug. He unwrapped his arms from around her reluctantly, leaving one of his arms wrapped loosely around her shoulders. He looked directly into her eyes as the walked, a goofy grin on his face as they chatted about the crazy fans that stuck out in the crowd. He never looked down once at her low cut top, for her bust never mattered to him. Her natural beauty was enough for him, even though it was covered by heavy makeup currently.

They were talking about the row of guys in section L, row 13 when a voice interrupted the conversation.

"Als! Allycat, my sweetheart," the extremely formal voice greeted Ally. Austin cringed. Not him, not right now.

He sighed when Ally walked over to him, a fake smile plastered on her face. He hated seeing with the guy. He wanted this relationship over and soon, before the douche hurt his Ally.

**Hope you liked it. I'll update it as soon as I figure out what to do next. I'm hoping it'll be up tomorrow. Review pretty please? If you have any ideas, feel free to message me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I told you it would be longer. I always keep my promises. Thanks for everyone who reviewed :)**

**queenc1- I might be able to fit a duet in later... we'll see...**

Ally's POV

The familiar voice made her turn her head to confirm who it was. She saw the paparazzi and plastered on a joyful smile, knowing it was him. Walking out of Austin's hold, she walked across the floor to the man who had called her name. The man opened his long arms, which Ally fell into, leaning against his chest. She made this look extremely convincing, since she had to.

"Hey, Allycat, how are you today?" the man asked extremely sweetly. Ally smiled lightly as the paparazzi snapped shots, various splashes of a blinding light lighting up both of their faces as the flashes went off.

"Fine, Drake, what's up with you?" the girl asked, withdrawing from his arms. He frowned slightly when she did, and Ally rolled her eyes slightly, hoping the paparazzi wouldn't catch her in a derp moment.

"We're not in a real relationship, Drake," she said lowly," You know that, right?"

Drake had a slightly hurt look on his face, but covered it up quickly. "Oh yeah, right. I totally know and understand that," the young man said, a small apologetic smile on his face. Ally smiled back, going back into the sappy I'm-so-in-love-with-my-best-friend mode for the cameras. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him out the door, but not without glancing back at Austin. She saw the rejected look on the blonde's face and immediately felt guilty for not telling him about the setup relationship. Her best friend thought this whole relationship was completely real.

The blonde saw her watching him and threw her a goofy smile, which she gladly returned. She turned away, pulling Drake out the side door, sighing quietly. Austin would never know how much he meant to her, and she might lose her best friend and the one she truly loved because she was keeping this secret from him. She would never forgive herself if that happened.

Austin's POV

He watched her pull Drake out the door. He couldn't push away the thoughts of what they do if they were alone. He saw her look back at him, making sure he was okay. He hated pretending he was fine, that he was totally cool with this relationship, even though he wasn't. But he had acted fine, even happy for her, which pained him so. He was lying to his best friend.

He sighed heavily, turning on his heel and walking toward the dressing rooms, his left hand massaging the back of his neck. His dark blue Converse tapped the floor, echoing throughout the empty hall he was strolling down. Flashing his pass to the security guard manning the entrance to the dressing rooms, he walked down to Ally's dressing room. He stared at the decorations on the door, smiling slightly.

A large glitter covered star with the black letters proclaiming Ally Dawson in an elegant cursive. Surrounding the star was a collage of pictures, most of him and Ally throughout the years. Smiling, he studied the pictures, like he always did when he felt down and Ally wasn't there to comfort him. The first one he saw was one that was taken around the first time the duo had met. Then sixteen, they were standing in front of Sonic Boom, one of his arms snaked lightly around her waist while one of hers was around his neck, her forearm dropping down to his chest. He smiled, reaching out to touch her face in the picture with his finger gently. He then let his hand drop by his side once again, scanning the decorated door once again.

He grinned at the memories that rushed back to him when he saw the first anniversary card of them being partners he had made for her. Opening the folded piece of computer paper, he read the messy scrawl of his handwriting with a tiny smile on his face. It read:

_**Dear Als, **_

_**Well, we made it :). It's crazy that we've gotten through so much in the past year. I mean, we've pretty been through hell and back- like the whole Dallas thing, Demonica, and all the other crap we've been through.**_

_**Well, you know I'm not that great with words, but I just wanted to thank you for being with me. Thanks for being my best friend.**_

_**Yours Forever,**_

_**Aus**_

The boy felt a tear slide down his cheek, just a small one, but it made him realize how attached to this girl. He wiped it away quickly before pulling out the key to the room and unlocking it, opening it dramatically. Bursting through the door, he stopped abruptly, looking around the room. Walking up to the desk with the large mirror, he studied the pictures that were stuck in the edge of the mirror. He hadn't been in her dressing room since they had just gotten here today. Ally had given him the spare key in case he didn't want to watch the show and wanted to hang out in her room instead. Obviously, he had watched the show.

Anyways, he studied the pictures in the mirror, finding a new one that hadn't been there the last time he had seen the mirror, since every time they moved from place to place, they just packed everything the way it was.

The new picture was of Ally and that guy, Drake. It was a picture out of a tabloid, one of them with Drake kissing her on the cheek with Ally looking straight into the camera, her eyes shining.

_But maybe it was the flash of the camera, _he thought, trying to convince himself that she didn't like his attention. He studied it again. They were in broad daylight, so there would be no reason for the flash. He frowned, shaking his head sadly.

_What's the use, Austin? She's famous now; of course she's going to date another famous person, not a former internet sensation that has no chance of a comeback. You did the same thing to her, taking that setup business relationship because you were broke and they were paying you. You never told her about it, and she comforted you when they broke it off and you became broke once again. You're an ungrateful idiot, Austin. You could've gotten her, but you let fame change you. Great job._

He rubbed his eyes, trying to not let the tears fall. He turned on his heel, leaving the room. He may not be able to have her, but at least he could keep her away from that douchebag she called her boyfriend.

Narrator POV

But what Austin didn't see was under the tabloid picture. Underneath was a copy of the picture he had first seen on the door, with a red heart that had drawn in marker around them. Every time Ally had felt down, she would take it out and study it, reassuring herself that she had her best friend at her side always, and had already found her true love.

Ally's POV

"Where are we going?" Ally asked Drake, who was currently driving.

"You'll see," he said in a tone that ended the conversation there. She shrugged lightly to herself, shifting in her seat. Looking out the window, she watched the neon lights of Las Vegas pass them by. She zoned out until they got there.

Ally was snapped out of her spaced out state by the loud thumping bass of the club they had pulled up to. She shot a confused glance at Drake, who was already out of the car. She sighed, unbuckling her seatbelt. She was already 21, but still didn't like the idea of crazy clubs. As she opened the car door, she was dragged out of the car by Drake, pulling her out of the car. She barely had time to slam the car door closed before he led them to the entrance of the club.

"It'll be fun, I swear," Drake reassured her as he flashed the bouncer their I.D.'s. Ally felt a strange feeling in her stomach. She knew something bad was going to happen.

**Hope you liked it! I pretty much already know what chapter 3 is going to be about, just have to write it out. Expect it later tonight at the absolute earliest, tomorrow at the latest.**

**So, contest time! You can make up Drake's description! Leave a review with 1 thing you like about the story, 1 thing you don't like about it, 1 thing you wish could be improved, and the person you would most like to meet and with a good reason why. I'll pick the most creative one on the last question (or the most touching, which ever).**

**Sorry for any little mistakes.**

**'Til the next update!**


	3. Author's NoteDiscontinuation

**Author's Note:**

**I won't be updating this story. I don't ship this couple anymore and there wouldn't be any sense in going on. I'm sorry I left you guys hanging for so long also. **

**If you followed me as an author for this story and this ship, I'd suggest you'd unfollow me as an author since I'm focusing on Glee stories.**

**Sincerely,**

**Erika :)**


End file.
